The Lost One
by Jiun
Summary: As a child Yui was confused with lies. She never understood why people said them or why some people tends to believe lies more that the truth. However as she grew older, it became clear to her that lies are something necessary in this world.


The Lost One

_Chapter 1. Lies, truth, liars_

**Greetings! **_Before you read this I want you to know that Yui here is very 'out of character'. That is all._

_Well then…_

Since I was small, things have been quite strange for me. Lies. This is definitely something that I don't understand. White lies, black lies, there are many different types of lies. One was said in order to avoid hurting the other person's feelings. And the other was said in order to protect yourself or to deceive others. I never quite understood why my classmates lied. However, as I grew older I began to realize that lies are things that are necessary in this world.

When I said my first lie, or, my aunt thought I did. I wonder why? My mother kneeled down beside me and spoke in a deep, soft voice. "Yui, you shouldn't say lies. They are something that could slowly possess you." During that moment, I was very confused. I never said a lie. It was the girl next to me who lied. It was also a moment when I realized, truth isn't always what others want to hear.

For example, that girl, she drew on the wall. I told her she shouldn't draw on the walls and took the crayon away from her hands. Before I knew it, her mother appeared in front of my eyes. She hit me so suddenly that I couldn't response. She kept on screaming at me, asking me why I drew on her wall. I quickly told her I did not, but she wouldn't believe it and continued to scream at me. It scared me so much that I couldn't stop crying. Maybe that's why I couldn't remember anything afterwards. I could only remember her loud voice and a big, distant shadow. Perhaps, my aunt just couldn't believe that her precious daughter would draw on the walls and pushed that blame on me. I really don't understand why people tend to believe the lies more than the truth.

It was when she died that I finally understood the meaning of lies. She died so unexpectedly and suddenly that I felt a big hole was tore in me just instantly. It saddens me a lot. I couldn't eat at all and I would always stare off into space thinking about her. The atmosphere of our house was filled with gloom and my father just shook his head while glancing at my mother. Out of us all, my mother was the one who had the biggest impact. She couldn't accept the fact that her daughter died. I went up to my mother on that following week after the accident has happened.

It was very depressing, seeing my mother like this. Her hair was messy as she never took her time to fix her hair. Her lips were literally as white as the snow as she never ate. Her face was pale and her spirit was long gone. I really don't wish to see her suffer like this anymore.

"Mother…are you doing well today?" I asked with a hint of sorrow buried in my voice.

Mother turn to me with a blank expression on her face.

"Hmm? Yui? Ah, here. Bring this up for her to eat." She handed me a plate of sliced apples.

"I know she have been studying for quite a while now. It has been a week right? I know she must be hungry," She continued. My heart tightens as she forced out a smile.

I couldn't stand it anymore…seeing mother like this. Hah…as funny as it is I played along rather than telling her the truth and waking her up from her fantasy. I just felt it was something that was right to do.

"That's right. It has been a week…I'll take these apples up to her." I lied. It was my first time lying. I tried to hide my trembling voice as best as I could to make the lie more believable.

Mother nodded, "Yui I could always count on you. You are such a good girl," she smiled softly.

That was it.

A tear leaked from my left eye. I quickly turned around to avoid being seen by Mother and hurried to the doorway. Leaning against the closed door, I felt all of my happiness shattered. I don't feel like my usual self. I don't feel like being happy anymore. Happiness itself is turning away and betraying me, slipping out of my hands.

From that point on, the way I viewed the world, the way I viewed others and even myself changed completely.

Every truth that I said to my parents came back as lies and every lie I said to my parents, they accepted it. Even though my parents kept on saying, "Oh, Yui you must speak of the truth." I bet they really didn't want to listen to the truth. I wonder why? I became a liar. Lies after lies I don't think I've said another truthful statement since 7 years ago, that day when she died…

"Say, have you ever heard about it?"

"About what?"

"Of course about her! I'm talking about 'that' senpai who was in class 2-1!"

"Eh!? You meant that senpai!? Well, I think she is really cool!"

"I know right!"

Everything seems to buzz pass Azusa's ears as that certain topic has been discussed over a thousand times as Azusa could remember. That senpai was a person that the whole entire school knew. She was basically popular, and by that means, she was very, very popular. Almost every girl in Sakura high would talk about her at least once a day and that was how popular she was. Even though, she was 'that' popular, Azusa never really knew her name. Probably because she was 'that' popular that no one really needs to mention her name. Of course, Azusa could just ask any class mate about 'that' senpai. But, she feels that it is not necessary because there is no reason to. Through those rumors, she heard that, the senpai was a very sociable person. Even so, she was popular because of her cool, mature aura and her attractive looks. To an extent, the rumors even stretched as far as 'that' senpai being a playgirl and having at least thirteen girlfriends at a time. That's why Azusa felt that it was not necessary to know about that senpai because to Azusa that senpai is most likely a spoilt person who has nothing much better to do than playing around with girls.

As the bell rung, Azusa glanced up at the clock and shifted away those meaningless thoughts. She stood up as one of her classmates shout out the Greetings to their homeroom teacher. As the greetings finished, Azusa sat back down and took out her supplies getting ready to begin class…

"Hey, Yui!"

"Hmm?" A girl with soft brown hair glanced at her friend, Ritsu.

"What happened to the girl that we bet on last Friday?" Ritsu asked.

"You meant the one with ribbons tied to her hair?" Yui questioned back at Ritsu.

Ritsu sighed, "Yes, yes that one with those ribbons. And what happened to her?" Ritsu leaned against the railings trying to make her comfortable.

Yui smiled, "Try guessing it."

"Haha! You failed! And with no more success, she dumped you!" Ritsu said trying to make things sound as bad as she could.

"Aha! With much success, I am done with her! Here's the proof!" Yui pulled out a long green string of ribbon and dropped it right on Ritsu's palm.

Ritsu's tossed the ribbon away, "How did you always manage to finish every girl by the end of each week!? And it is so amazing how each girl you dump comes back to you with a shy smile!"

Yui put her hands on her hips, "Because I am smart?"

Ritsu pouted, "Fine, fine. Your highness, what is your suggestion this time?"

"I want to go to the new cake shop that had just open last week."

"The one by the train station?" Ritsu just hoped it was not that one.

Yui nodded cleverly making Ritsu more distressed.

"How come!? How come you have to always, always pick shops that costs about all of my allowance? Are you a sadist of my wallet or something?" Ritsu said while crying a puddle of tears.

Suddenly, Ritsu stopped crying and she wiped away her tears in a manly manner. She quickly turned around to face the railings and looked below them.

"There!" she pointed, "I bet that you can't win her heart over in six days! As always, the winner gets to pick whatever they want to eat."

Yui smiled, "Sure."

The sudden bell rang, signaling home room has begun.

At the same time, the doors of the roof top suddenly slammed right open and it caught the girls' attention immediately.

"Oh, Mio it's you!?" Ritsu sigh in relief knowing what the sound was caused by.

"Why did you slam the door so hard? Are you trying to kill me with fear?" Ritsu joked.

A glare was shot right at Ritsu which instantly shut Ritsu's mouth.

"Good morning, Mio-chan," Yui greeted.

Mio's frightening face disappeared instantly and she was smiling, "Ah, Yui good morning. The bell just rang what are you guys doing up here? We are going to be late!"

Ritsu grunted, "I get it, I am coming down in about a minute."

"It's not a minute. It is right now!" Mio corrected.

"How about you Yui? We should get going."

Yui shook her head lightly. "You guys could go first."

Mio nodded and quickly grabbed onto her childhood friend's collar. "Okay, let's go Ritsu."

"Heeeh? Why only Yui? This is unfair! Let go of me you devilish woman!" Mio ignored the complaints and the cries coming from Ritsu and dragged her away.

The doors closed and those loud footsteps were soon gone.

Yui's smile suddenly disappeared. It vanished so quickly that it was as if it has been washed away by water. The only thing that was left behind was emptiness.

Bending over to the railings, she flipped open her cell phone. She scroll down to Images and clicked the file. Upon the file, was a blurry picture of someone at a distance. Yui gently rested her head on her forearm and soon a small smile formed at the corner of her lips unconsciously. She would never tell Ritsu that she secretly took a picture of that girl.

"Ricchan picked a cute one this time." She thought to herself.

Well, her first impression on her was 'twin tails'.

_Yes. Yes. You have reached the end. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!_


End file.
